


Down by the Lakeside

by UnsealingKale



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Picnics, Pregnant Link, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/pseuds/UnsealingKale
Summary: Link doesn’t know how to feel as the end of his pregnancy rapidly approaches. Rhett takes him out for a picnic, which may or may not have been a good idea.





	Down by the Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on tumblr who wants to remain anonymous. They wanted a grumpy, very pregnant Link, and a Rhett who kept saying the wrong thing, but with fluff and a happy ending (along with some other specifics). I hope you like it! I wasn’t sure whether I would actually be able to write this or not because I’ve been in such a writing slump lately, but I think it might finally be over. :)
> 
> So, here’s my second attempt at writing mpreg. This can actually be read as a prequel to my fic, “Bathtime” if you want, but that was unintentional, so it also works fine on its own.

Link considered the distance to the ground with a careful eye. A few months ago, he would have plopped down without a second thought, but now…

“What’s wrong?” Rhett asked quietly, giving Link’s hand a squeeze. He held a wicker picnic basket in his other hand as they faced the large checkered blanket spread out on the sand in front of them.

Link sighed. “I’m not sure this is a good idea. I think I can get down, but what if I can’t get back up?” His back was already aching fiercely, and the soft sand wasn’t doing much to support his painfully swollen feet. He still couldn’t understand what had possessed Rhett to want to go on a picnic of all things.

“Don’t worry. I can still pick you up if I have to, you know. You haven’t gained _that_ much weight.” Rhett said it matter-of-factly, but Link still bristled at his words.

“Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel good,” Link said. He was aiming for sarcasm, but hurt slipped through in his tone. He yanked his hand away from Rhett’s and huffed out a sigh.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Rhett said. “Really. I just meant that you don’t need to worry.”

Link mumbled under his breath as he slowly lowered himself down onto the ground. It took a lot of careful maneuvering, but he finally made it, spreading his legs out in front of him on the blanket because it was too uncomfortable to sit in any other way. He was frankly enormous at this point, and he didn’t need Rhett to remind him of that fact. Besides, it was all Rhett’s fault anyway. He was an actual giant, so it only made sense that he made big babies, and Link was stuffed full to the brim with the one he carried.

He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Rhett sit down like it was nothing. He knew it had only been a few months, but he could barely remember a time when moving had been so effortless and easy for him. Now, even walking wore him out. His eyes burned with tears as he rubbed his swollen belly, seeking comfort in the familiar kicks from the child inside of him.

“Hey, don’t cry, love. I really didn’t mean it the way it sounded. It came out wrong, that’s all.” Rhett scooted over until his thigh was pressed against Link’s. He wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders, giving him a hug. “I never want to say or do anything to hurt you. You look great, you know. Pregnancy really suits you. And you’re so amazing for doing this for us.”

“Oh, stop trying to butter me up,” Link said, blushing when his tears just wouldn’t stop. He knew Rhett hadn’t meant it in a bad way. That wasn’t even why he was crying. It had just struck a nerve. “I know you didn’t mean it. I’m just...bleh. Everything seems to be bothering me today.” Sometimes, he couldn’t imagine not being pregnant. He loved the way it felt to be so full and heavy with the baby. He loved looking down and seeing the growing evidence of his and Rhett’s love for each other, and the way that it was on display for the whole world to see. He loved the way he looked when he stood naked in front of the mirror, Rhett’s long arms wrapped protectively around his swollen middle, and the way his body always seemed to fit perfectly together with Rhett’s at night no matter how big he grew. He loved that Rhett hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself since Link had started showing. But other times, he was just plain done with it all.

Rhett asked wiped the tears from Link’s cheeks and hugged him gently. “Can I do anything to make you feel better?”

“No, I’m just achy and tired,” Link said, but when wasn’t he these days? Even sitting on the soft sand put an uncomfortable pressure on his pelvis, and his legs were starting to fall asleep. He longed for the comfort of his bed and the many pillows he used to support his body. “I feel like I’ve been pregnant forever.”

“Well, you won’t be for much longer,” Rhett assured him as his free hand joined Link’s on his belly. “Could be any day now, remember?” At Link’s last appointment, the doctor had said he would almost certainly see him at the hospital before the end of the week.

Link broke into tears again at the reminder that he would soon be empty inside. How would he ever get used to being just himself again, when he’d had another little person growing inside of him for so long? He knew he was being irrational, going back and forth between being sick of pregnancy and wanting to carry their baby forever, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. “Sorry,” he whimpered. “I don’t want to cry. It’s just happening. I can’t stop.”

Rhett, bless him, seemed to understand. He pulled Link closer and kissed the top of his head. “Shh. He won’t be in here for much longer,” he said, rubbing lazy circles on Link’s round belly, “but that’s okay because he’ll get to be out here with us. Just think about that. All of his firsts. The first time we get to hold him, Link. We’ll count his tiny little fingers and toes and tell him how much we love him. All of the things he’ll get to do. We’re going to spoil him rotten.”

As Link leaned against Rhett and imaged the things he said, his tears slowed and he was filled with an overwhelming sense of love for his husband. He had been a moody mess lately, but Rhett was so patient and always knew what to do to make him feel better. For the first time since they had arrived at the park, Link relaxed and _really_ looked out at the view in front of them. Sparkling water filled his view, birds circling overhead. The lake was beautiful. He almost couldn’t remember why he hadn’t wanted to come.

“You’re going to be a wonderful dad,” Rhett whispered into Link's hair.

Link looked up into Rhett’s face, stretching up to give him a little kiss. “So are you, bo. So are you. The best.”

“Do you want to go home?” Rhett asked. He rubbed Link’s lower back as they sat together, relieving some of the ache there.

“No way. We’re here now, so let’s enjoy our picnic.” Link had found a comfortable position nestled against Rhett. He smiled, feeling a hundred times better. “The weather is beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Rhett said, kissing Link again when he rolled his eyes.

Rhett and Link sat out the food for their picnic, chatting lightly as they ate their sandwiches and chips. Lots of families were playing in the lake, and Rhett and Link imagined taking their own child swimming and playing there in a few years. Link still didn’t know whether he was emotionally ready to be finished carrying their baby or not, but he was feeling a lot better about it. They had a lot of new experiences to look forward to with their child over the years to come, but he could still enjoy the last few days of this experience.

When it turned out that he wasn’t able to get up on his own, he happily let Rhett haul him to his feet. They held hands and walked along the shore for a distance, only heading to the parking lot when Link grew tired. There, they got situated in their car and drove off into the rest of their future together.


End file.
